


You’re Here Now

by NotTheRealWorld



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheRealWorld/pseuds/NotTheRealWorld





	You’re Here Now

~~~~“Aaron look at this!”

“Not now Liv we’re already late for nurs...” his words trailed off as he looked up and saw Robert’s face on the TV screen. He walked around the sofa and dropped down beside Liv. It was that awful photo they’d taken as Robert was being brought in to be charged. The ticker running along the bottom announced Breaking News - Robert Sugden to be released after murder conviction overturned.

Aaron’s heart was pounding in his chest. He looked at Liv “What’s happened?”

“I’ll find out” she said quickly typing Robert’s name into her phone.

“Come on Dad, we gotta go” Evie tugged at his arm. “Just a minute sweetheart, Dad needs to do something first. Put your lunchbox in your rucksack.” But Evie’s eyes had been drawn to the television. “Daddy” she shouted excitedly. “Look Dad, it’s Daddy”.

“This Wayne Harrison has admitted to Lee Posner’s murder” Liv said showing Aaron her phone. “He was arrested for another armed robbery. They got a match to DNA on the gun and he admitted everything. Told them Robert had nothing to do with it.”

“Does it say anything else?”

“Mr. Sugden will be taken to court this morning to have his sentence overturned“ she read out.

“Why is Daddy on telly Dad?”

“Oh, er, he’s helping the police, come on let’s get you to nursery.“

“Bye Daddy“ Evie blew a kiss at the television.

Liv turned to Aaron “What are you going to do?”

“I need to get to that court after I drop Evie off.”

But then the news reader announced they were going live to Leeds where Robert Sugden had just been released.

They watched as Robert appeared on screen walking down the courthouse steps, a burly man keeping hold of his arm. He kept his head down and didn’t answer any of the questions the reporters were shouting at him. He got into a car which sped away. A man standing on the steps began to read a statement. The reporters quickly rushed to surround him. Aaron barely heard what he said. Tears filled his eyes. He blinked them away and reached out for Evie. “Come on then. I’ll drop you at work on the way“ he told Liv. “Don’t forget I’m going to Manchester after work with Gabby for the concert. Lucky eh? You’ll have the place to yourselves.” 

“You think he’s on his way back here?” Aaron asked her.

“Well where else is he going to go!” Liv replied.

Aaron nodded his head “Yeah, you’re right. I’m just worried, that’s all.”

“Yeah well don’t be“ Liv said. “You’ve got him back. Be happy!” She hugged him.

He dropped Evie at nursery apologising for being late and made his way home. Despite what Liv said he was worried. Why hadn’t Robert called him?

Robert was in his hotel room in Leeds where he’d been dropped off after court. The solicitor’s assistant simply saying “I’ll leave you to it.” He flung his bag on the chair and lay down on the bed. His whole body was trembling. Everything had happened so quickly. One minute he was sitting in his cell trying not to think about anything except making it through the day and the next he was being told he would be free to go home the following morning. He hadn’t slept a wink all night expecting someone to come and tell him it had all been a mistake. After a quick visit to the prison doctor this morning he’d been taken to an office to sign some forms and then straight to the courthouse. It all felt so unreal. As tiredness overcame him he closed his eyes and within minutes was fast asleep.

Back at the mill Aaron took out his phone and searched for the footage of Robert leaving court. He listened to the brief statement properly this time. “Mr. Sugden is relieved that justice has finally been done. He asks for privacy as he tries to rebuild his life. We will not be answering any further questions at this time.” 

His phone rang but it was just his mum who had heard the news. She told him she’d collect Evie from nursery later and take her back to the pub for a while. He could pick her up when he was ready.

This was followed by a call from Vic saying she couldn’t believe the news and asking Aaron to tell Robert how sorry she was that she hadn’t believed him.

He rang Diane but she hadn’t heard from him. “Don’t worry love, I’m sure he’ll be home soon“ she said.

Another hour passed slowly. Aaron paced around the house not knowing what to do with himself. He thought about the day Robert had been arrested. They’d been so happy. Just back from the 12 week scan. Everything looked good.

When Victoria had seemed to be coping better they had decided to go ahead with the surrogacy. They needed something positive to focus on.

Aaron had found the whole process excruciating much to Robert’s amusement. He’d been so embarrassed when the nurse had shown him to the little room handing him a container. She’d barely rounded the corner when Robert was inside saying “I thought you could do with a hand”. They emerged to find the nurse waiting for them. Aaron had blushed bright red but Robert just laughed. They could hardly believe it when the IVF worked first time. Coming home after the scan they spent the whole afternoon in bed. When they finally managed to prise themselves apart Aaron had gone to tell Chas the news while Robert went to see Diane.

Aaron had waited for him to come to the pub. After more than an hour had passed he’d tried ringing him but it kept going to voicemail. He rang Diane only to be told Robert had left ages ago. She told him Robert had been angry because Lee Posner had been harassing Vic about the baby. She was worried he’d gone to see him. Aaron had started to worry too and then he’d got the phone call that changed everything.

And here he was worrying again. Robert should have been here by now. It didn’t take that long to get from Leeds. Where the hell was he? Why hadn’t he called? He needed to get hold of that solicitor and find out what was going on.

He spent the next hour ringing around trying to find the solicitor but getting nowhere. They passed him from one department to another finally telling him they weren’t allowed to give confidential information over the phone. “But I’m his husband!”. “I’m sorry Mr. Dingle.” Why the hell couldn’t they have told him that in the first place. He decided to go to the yard. He really needed to smash something.

The sound of sirens going past in the street outside woke Robert. It took him a minute to remember where he was. He had no idea how long he’d been asleep. His mouth was dry. He made his way downstairs. A clock over the reception desk told him it was 12.15. The bar would be open. He headed straight for it and ordered a pint. It tasted so good after three dry years. It wasn’t long before he was having another. The beer was going straight to his head. He realised it probably wasn’t a good idea drinking on an empty stomach. He’d tried to eat some toast this morning but it just stuck in his throat.

Leaving the bar he ventured outside to get some food. He found a fast food place and ordered a burger. Taking it back to the hotel he passed an off-licence and found himself inside paying for a bottle of whiskey. Back in his room he sat on the bed and switched on the television to see his own image staring back from a 24 hour news channel. He ate the burger and then opened the whiskey and took a swig.

Aaron spent half an hour beating the hell out of some old washing machines before throwing the sledgehammer aside and getting in his car to go home.

Back at the hotel the television was now showing the front of the mill where a reporter was standing and speaking at length about the case. The sight of it made Robert feel homesick. He took another mouthful of whiskey.

Suddenly a car appeared on the screen. “We believe that’s Mr. Dingle. Let’s try to get a word with him” the woman said excitedly. Robert watched as she approached Aaron’s car. His eyes were glued to the screen as Aaron stepped out. He looked so good, the television making his eyes look bluer than ever, but Robert could see the anxiety on his face.

“Mr. Dingle you must be relieved that your husband’s name has been cleared. Can you tell our viewers what it means to you?” the woman asked him.

Aaron scowled at her.“I can tell you something” he said, the reporter waited eagerly, “you better get off my property right now”. He stomped into the house slamming the door behind him.

Robert laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed. And then suddenly he was crying. This was stupid. He needed to see Aaron.

He went to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He picked up his bag and flung the bottle of whiskey inside. Switching off the telly he left the room and headed down to the lobby and out into the street. He made his way to the bus stop he remembered using as a teenager. A bus advertising Emmerdale via Hotten was just pulling in. He boarded and bought a ticket before he had time to change his mind. Settling himself into a seat he looked out the window watching as the city gave way to suburbs and then to open countryside. Every time the bus stopped he thought about getting off and going back.

As darkness started to fall the reporters got fed up hanging around outside in the cold. Nothing had happened all day. Wherever Robert Sugden was it wasn’t here and his grumpy husband showed no sign of re-emerging. They packed up and left. Aaron had been watching from behind the blinds waiting for them to go. As soon as he was sure they’d gone he headed off to collect Evie.

It was pitch dark by the time Robert got to Emmerdale. The cold air hit him as he stepped from the bus. He shivered. He wasn’t exactly dressed for a Yorkshire winter having just his suit jacket to keep out the cold. Keeping his head down and turning his collar up he made his way towards the mill hoping he wouldn’t bump into anyone he knew. When he got there the house was in darkness and Aaron’s car was gone. His legs felt sore from being cramped into the bus seat. He hunkered down beside the porch door to wait taking another shot of whiskey to warm himself up.

Eventually he saw car lights approaching and got slowly to his feet.

At first Aaron thought it was another reporter hanging around. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Robert standing there. 

He jumped out of the car and ran to hug him. Robert stumbled and Aaron grabbed his arms to steady him. “Jesus Christ, Robert are you pissed?” he asked smelling the whiskey off him.

“I’ve had a drink.“

“And then some. How did you get here?”

“Bus. I’ve been waiting for you to get home.”

“Why didn’t you call me? I’d have come to get you.”

“Dad” a little voice called from the car. Aaron shoved his key into the door and turned it pushing the door open. “Get inside, you’re freezing“ he said turning back towards the car. He lifted Evie out and carried her inside switching on the light.

Robert was dazzled. Trying to focus he saw a little blonde curly haired girl staring at him quizzically. She turned to Aaron. “Is that Daddy?” she asked. Aaron nodded.

She turned back to Robert “Where you been?” she asked looking straight at him. Robert was speechless.

“I told ya, Daddy’s been away for work.“

“Helping the police man” she said.

“That’s right” Aaron smiled at Robert’s shocked expression.

She reached her arms out to Robert and he lifted her towards him swaying slightly. Aaron put an arm out to steady him. Evie was studying Robert’s face, her big blue eyes just like Aaron’s. “Why are you sad Daddy?” she asked seeing the tears that filled his eyes. “I... I missed you“ Robert choked out.

“But you’re here now“ she said patting his cheek with her little hand. Robert made a noise that was half sob, half laugh.

“Daddy smells funny” she told Aaron, getting a whiff of Robert’s whiskey breath.

“Daddy needs a shower” Aaron told her, reaching out to take her. “Come on.” He carried her to the sofa telling her she could watch some cartoons until bedtime.

Aaron nodded towards the stairs. “Get in the shower” he told Robert “I’ll make ya some coffee.”

Robert made his way unsteadily upstairs to the bedroom feeling like he was in a dream. The room looked as if he’d just left it this morning. He found his toothbrush in his bag and brushed his teeth while he waited for the shower to heat up. He smiled when he noticed the expensive shower gel hanging inside. So Aaron was still buying it then. It smelt a lot better than the nasty stuff he’d had to use in prison. He spent ages under the shower letting the water warm him through. He dried himself off and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts from his bag.

Downstairs Aaron had got a pot of coffee going and given Evie a glass of milk and a couple of biscuits. She was engrossed in Peppa Pig.

He went up to the bedroom and found Robert sitting on the end of the bed wearing just his underwear. He looked pale and exhausted but just as gorgeous as ever. Aaron swallowed nervously. “Your coffee’s ready” he said.

“I don’t have any clothes, can I borrow something?” Robert asked.

“Robert all your stuff is here“ Aaron said pulling open the wardrobe door.

“You kept it?”

“What else was I going to do with it? Even the charity shop wouldn’t want your poncey clothes.”

“It’s not my fault if no one round here knows anything about style.“

“Oh is that what you call it?”

Their eyes met and the atmosphere in the room seemed filled with electricity.

Aaron grabbed a pair of jeans and a top from the wardrobe and left them on the bed.

“Come down when you’re dressed” he said.

Back downstairs Robert sat at the table drinking his coffee while Aaron changed Evie into her pyjamas. “Can Daddy read my story?” she asked Aaron. “Course I will“ Robert told her. “Come on then“ she said. She went to give Aaron a kiss and headed for the stairs. “I’ll make us some food” Aaron said as Robert got up to follow her.

Evie led the way to her bedroom asking Robert to turn on the light. She clambered into bed and picked up a book from the bedside table. There was a framed photo of Robert on the table next to an assortment of teddies. It was one that Aaron had taken at their wedding. He was beaming with happiness. Evie handed him the book. He read a story about a bunny who got lost in the woods but eventually found his way home.

“You’re a good reader” Evie told him.

“Thanks“ he smiled.

She reached up to give him a kiss. “I always kiss you goodnight“ she said pointing at the photo. “See.”

“Hang on a second“ Robert told her, going back to the bedroom and rummaging in his bag. He returned clutching a photo.

“I always kiss you goodnight too” he said showing her the photo of Aaron holding her after she was born. She smiled at him. “I look like a baby” she said. She yawned and snuggled down under the covers. Robert leant down to kiss her watching as her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep. He felt tears running down his face.

“I’ve done us a pizza“ Aaron told him from the door. Robert wiped his eyes and got up shoving the photo into his back pocket. Aaron turned out the light leaving the door slightly ajar.

Robert wondered why he’d ever thought this staircase was a good idea as he made his way back down.

They sat down to eat.

“Aaron, she’s beautiful” Robert said.

“Well she has got my genes” Aaron smiled.

“Can’t argue with that” Robert said giving him a look that made Aaron blush.

“I can’t believe she knew who I was.”

“We talk about you all the time Robert.”

“And she thinks I’ve been away at work? What were you planning on telling her when I wasn’t back once in fifteen years?”

“I guess I’d have had to tell her the truth at some stage but I don’t have to worry about that now, do I?”

“What about Seb?”

“I told him that too. It was easier if they both believed the same thing. Rebecca forgot where you were all the time anyway and Ross was happy to go along with it.”

“Do you see much of him?”

“We go to see him some weekends and he comes to stay during school holidays. They love spending time together.”

“You’ve done an amazing job Aaron.”

“I’ve tried my best“ Aaron replied.

“How’s Liv? Diane told me she was doing illustration?”

“Yeah, she rents Bernice’s office, where the wedding planner’s used to be. She’s doing good. She’s gone to a concert with Gabby tonight.”

“Fancy a beer?” Aaron asked getting up from the table.

Robert shook his head. “Think I’ve had enough for one day.” Aaron grabbed a can and moved over to the sofa. Robert stood up stiffly and followed him. He sat beside Aaron.

“Vic rang earlier asking for your forgiveness“ Aaron told him.

“I’ve never blamed her for not believing me” Robert said “it looked pretty bad and then she had all that publicity to deal with too.”

“I never doubted ya for one second” Aaron said.

“I know” Robert replied “you were the only one who believed me. Well, Diane said she did. I think deep down she thought I’d done it but she was relieved Vic didn’t have to deal with that bastard any more. At least it didn’t stop her from visiting me.”

“Yet you stopped me from seeing ya” Aaron accused. “It was so hard Robert when you refused to see me anymore. If I hadn’t had Evie to think about I don’t know what I’d have done.”

“That’s why I waited until I knew Natalie was going to let you keep her. I knew you’d be ok then.”

“Oh and that makes it alright, does it? Not being able to see you. Or even talk to you. Relying on Diane to let me know if you were ok?”

“I’m sorry Aaron. Waiting all week to see ya... every time... every time you left it was like losing you all over again. We couldn’t have kept on doing that for fifteen years. And I thought if I let you go you’d find someone else. Be happy again.”

“How many times Robert, I don’t want anyone else.”

“I thought it was for the best” Robert told him softly“I’m sorry.”

They were silent for a few moments just looking at each other.

“Aaron, look I... I should be going” Robert blurted out.

“Going?Going where?” Aaron demanded.

“Back to Leeds” Robert said.

“Tonight?” Aaron was incredulous. “What for?”

“I can’t stay Aaron” Robert replied.

“What? Why not Robert?”

“You’re better off without me, believe me.”

”Don’t be ridiculous Robert. Are you serious?”

Robert just nodded.

“I heard what you said to Evie about the photo and now you’re saying you don’t want to stay with us! Why Robert?”

Robert didn’t answer.

“Fine then, you’ve obviously made up your mind but I need to know something first” Aaron said.

Robert looked at him expectantly.

He grabbed Robert and kissed him catching him by surprise. It felt so good. Robert reached his hands towards Aaron’s neck trying to pull him closer but Aaron pulled away abruptly leaving Robert feeling bereft.

“So it’s not that then” Aaron said. “You know it felt like a miracle when I heard you’d been released. And now you don’t want this? And you won’t even tell me why! Well go on then if you’re going” he said starting to cry.

He got up and ran up the stairs.

Robert watched him go and then he burst into tears.

Aaron flung himself onto the bed crying tears of frustration. He spotted the bottle of whiskey in Robert’s bag and pulled it out. It was still three quarters full. “Lightweight” he thought opening it and taking a mouthful. And then he noticed the pills. He pulled them out of the bag and examined the green capsules. They had letters and numbers printed on them. He didn’t know what they were.

Taking them with him he clattered back down the staircase.

Robert was still sobbing. He stood up when he heard Aaron coming back down. His whole body was shaking. He rubbed at his eyes.

Aaron looked really angry. “Drugs” he shouted at Robert “after everything you said to me when I was inside.”

Robert frowned at him. “What? No, Aaron.”

“What do you call these then?” Aaron asked waving the pills at him. “So that’s why it took you so long to get here. Too busy getting wasted. Look at ya, you’re shaking, need another fix do ya? That’s why you’re leaving!”

“Aaron no, it’s not like that.”

“Save it Robert. You’re choosing these over your family.”

He slammed the tablets hard against Robert’s chest making him lose his balance. Robert grabbed for the bannister but missed ending up on the floor.

Aaron looked down at him disgustedly.

Robert couldn’t bear Aaron looking at him like that.

“I’ve got MS Aaron” he said quietly.

Aaron’s expression turned to shock.

“What?”

“Multiple Sclerosis, that’s what the pills are for.”

Aaron reached down to help him up. “I’m so sorry Robert.”

Robert struggled to his feet holding on to Aaron.

“Come and sit down” Aaron said leading him to the sofa.

“How long have you had it?” he asked.

“I... I found out the.. the day Evie was born” Robert sobbed. “I’d been having these... episodes. The prison doctor thought it was just anxiety at first but eventually he sent me for a scan. You sounded so happy when you told me about Evie. I couldn’t tell you. I didn’t want to ruin it.”

”Diane should have told me.”

“She doesn’t know Aaron. I’ve managed to hide it from her so far.”

“How bad is it?” Aaron asked.

“My immune system isn’t great so I pick up a lot of infections. I’m always tired. Then there’s the shaking and my muscles get sore easily. The tablets help but stress makes my symptoms worse and today has been fairly stressful“ he said wryly.

“Should you have been drinking?” Aaron asked.

“It helps with the shakes apparently. They gave me a leaflet. Wouldn’t give me any alcohol though, even though I asked” he tried to smile.

Aaron shook his head. “Oh Robert, it must have been so tough for you in there.”

“Didn’t get much sympathy that’s for sure” Robert said tearfully. Aaron could well imagine. He put his arm around Robert.

“But you’re here now, I don’t get why you want to leave“ Aaron said.

“It could get worse Aaron. I could end up in a wheelchair.”

“So” Aaron said “we’ll deal with that if it happens. Stay here and let me take care of ya.”

“Aaron it wouldn’t be fair on you.“

“I’m the one who gets to decide that” Aaron said. “You’re my husband. In sickness and in health remember?”

“I don’t think we actually said that” Robert said.

“Well I’m saying it now.”

“I mightn’t want a boy racer like you pushing me around in a wheelchair.”

“You might end up in that wheelchair sooner than you think” Aaron said gruffly.

Robert laughed.

“Aaron are you sure?”

“Of course I am Robert, Ilove you and I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’m not able to do things like I could before.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow “What are we talking about here?”

“Not that, well, maybe, I’m not sure actually. I’m a bit out of practice.”

“I suppose there’s only one way to find out” Aaron grinned at him.

Robert smiled “God I’ve missed you Aaron. I love you more than I can ever say.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to find another way to tell me.”

Robert leaned in and kissed him pulling him close this time until Aaron took his hands and stood up pulling Robert with him.

“Come on you, upstairs. We’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”


End file.
